Home Alone with Legolas2
by Nikki-x
Summary: Sequel to HAWL, Clair goes to Mirkwood - and into another fun adventure!


Home Alone with Legolas2 

"We're so sorry Clair, leaving you like this so soon, after all we were away only a couple of weeks ago…" Clair's mum blabbered on in the doorway as her dad and the taxi guy sat waiting for her in the car. They looked like they were about to drive off without her if she didn't hurry up. 

Clair felt the same way – she wanted to get rid of her, then she could start Operation Legolas: seeing him for another week. She couldn't wait. 

Her mum eventually made it out the door after more goodbyes and covering Clair with lipstick smudges. As soon as the taxi was down the road Clair bounded upstairs to her half packed backpack on her bed. She wasn't sure what she needed to take, so she squashed in a toothbrush, some shampoo and wash things in on top of her clothes. She made sure she had her favourite flared white skirt, just in case they had a romantic. Something. The thought of it made Clair blush. 

She tied up her backpack and took the spell out of her drawer, and walked into Jakes medium blue room wearing the pack. 

Just then she had a thought: If she left the spell with Legolas, say he lost it? Disaster, they couldn't see each other again. Clair scribbled the spell down in a notebook on Jakes desk, ripped it out and shoved it into the back pocket of her denim dungarees. 

Clair gripped the original tightly as she read the black flowing script. A wind came up around her and circled her, getting faster every second. Clair felt like she was being lifted off the ground and looked up to see if she was right. She stared at Jakes deep blue ceiling and began to feel dizzy and tired. Then everything went dark. 

When Clair woke up she had a lot to take in, she was in a bed that wasn't hers, in a room she'd never seen before, and there were birds singing outside. She noticed the room had pale walls, not quite white and a little dirty looking. To the left of the bed there was a small elegantly shaped window, with a point at the top. It let in the now evening light from the purple sunset and a cool breeze that made Clair shiver. There wasn't any glass in the window frame, shaped to look like two small trees, so she felt like she was almost outside! 

A blurred face stood over her, whispering something she couldn't hear properly. Clair's first thought was that someone must have captured her, and they were going to… to what? Eat her for dinner? 

Clair sat bolt upright to surprise whoever it was that must have been talking about her, and it worked. She looked into the face of a very shocked looking man with pointy ears and blond hair. 

"Legolas?" she asked but he shook his head. "He is coming." 

Clair looked closer at the Elf. 

"Are you sure you're not Legolas?" 

"I am sure." came a voice from the doorway. Legolas walked in quickly, and bent down over the bed to hug her. "It is good to see you again." he smiled. "I was not expecting you to come so soon." He sat on the side of the bed making her move back to the wall, giving them space. 

"Oh, my parents might have made a deal with some people, so they had to leave again to discuss all the stuff that business people do." Clair smiled at Legolas' confused expression. 

"Never mind. Where am I?" 

"You are in Mirkwood, Lady Clair." 

"In his bed!" the other Elf snickered. 

Clair's eyes widened. "Legolas..." 

The Elf looked taken aback. 

"We found you on one of our roads, unconscious. You appeared to have hit your head at some point." 

Clair felt her forehead and came across what felt like a small cut, it pinched when she touched it. 

"Ow..." she moaned. 

"That is what you get when you touch a wound that is yet to be healed." Legolas smiled again, and then turned to the other Elf who stood by the door and said, "May we have a moment alone?" The other Elf nodded and left. 

Legolas studied Clair's face. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. 

"Yeah. I, um, need some clothes." 

Legolas blushed to his pointy ears. "I will send for a Lady." he said and left walking fast.

Clair smiled to herself and waited until a lady with pointy ears came in holding a silver dress in her arms. It was very pretty, with a belt of gold leaves around the waist. 

Clair didn't stop to ask where her dungarees and tee shirt had gone, this dress was amazing. 

"Oh, thank you." She breathed, and immediately slipped it on. The female Elf looked faintly surprised, she had expected to leave first, but Clair looked very happy with the dress, it fitted her perfectly. 

Soon after there was a knock at the door. It was a young Elf, younger than Legolas, he looked about sixteen. He had almost shoulder length blond hair, and wore a brown tunic with fancy designs on it. 

"Are you Lady Clair?" he asked. 

"Yeah, do I know you?" Clair asked. She'd never seen him before. 

"I am Tobias. I have been sent to tell you that dinner is ready, may I escort you to the dining hall?" 

Clair looked at him. "Okay, but can we find Legolas first?" 

Tobias nodded. "Of course." 

Tobias led Clair down a long foyer full of glassless windows, out of a tall door and into a large courtyard full of dark trees. The sun had almost set now and the trees cast cool shadows over the thriving green grass. 

Clair saw Legolas, standing silhouetted against the fading lilac light of the sun. He didn't move. 

Clair ran over to him with Tobias close behind. She looked into his face and saw that something was very, very wrong. 

"Legolas? What is it?" she questioned him. He looked down at her and she saw a flame was burning in his eyes. 

Legolas sighed. 

"It is Orcs. Several groups of about twenty have been seen approaching the forest quickly. They seem to be searching for something. I cannot think what, they may have been sent, but we know only of one who could possibly be leading them." Legolas and Tobias exchanged glances. 

"What?" Clair interrupted. "What do you know that I don't?" 

"Orcs mean trouble," Legolas explained. "If they cause a threat to this country, then we will have to fight them. If we must fight, you cannot stay here." 

"What?" Clair said again. "But I just got here-" 

"I brought you here yesterday morning. From then until now you have slept." 

"Lazy heap!" Tobias chuckled. Legolas ignored him. 

"I will gather a party and ride out to meet them, before they get to close. In the meantime I bid you are careful. Stay in the palace." 

Clair shrugged. "Okay." 

Chapter two 

The next morning came bright and sunny, bathing the forest in heat. Clair couldn't resist going out for a walk among the tall pale trees of Mirkwood. She wore the blue dress and gold belt given to her the night before, and wondered happily through the forest unhindered. 

She walked around for what Clair guessed was about half an hour, daydreaming while enjoying the sun. Then she heard a small CRUNCH of leaves, except she didn't make the noise. She spun round but before she could see what it was she felt a THWAK on the head and, screaming, fell to the ground. 

Back at the palace, Legolas paced outside the pale wooden door to Clair's room. 

"Where is she?" he wondered aloud. Just then he heard a piercing scream, coming through the glassless window from the forest beyond. 

Immediately Legolas recognised the voice. 

"Clair!" he yelled and ran wildly out of the palace, pushing surprised Elves out of the way as he went. He ran straight into his father, King Thranduil. 

"My Lord!" he panted. "I cannot find Lady Clair! She is in trouble! I heard her scream-" 

"Son, get a hold of yourself! Lady Clair is…?" 

"Oh, sorry my Lord. She is the girl I brought here yesterday." 

"The one that's sleeping in your bed?" Thranduil asked his eyes twinkling. 

"Father!" Legolas protested playfully. "I am serious! I cannot find her!" but he started laughing all the same. 

"Send out a party to try and find her." Thranduil ordered. "I would help you but I need to go to Lothlorien, business matters." 

"Father, you cannot stay?" 

"I am sorry. I must leave tonight, it is urgent, to do with those foul Orcs on our borders. I would ask you to come too but I understand you to find Lady Clair first…" 

An awful thought struck Legolas. What if Clair had left the palace, despite his warning? Maybe she went out and… 

"Orcs!" Legolas yelled and started running again. 

"Orcs!" he called to his father behind him. "They must have captured Clair!" and he jumped out of a window and disappeared into the forest! 

Days passed and there was no sign of Clair, no one had heard anything, they didn't know what could have happened to her. 

Legolas finally gave up searching and journeyed to Lothlorien with his father. But he wouldn't believe Clair might have been…no. He rode with Thranduil on his own brown horse, Thranduils was white. At the gates to Lorien Haldir, who took their horses and went to show them where they would sleep, greeted the two, but Legolas interrupted, 

"Haldir, you have my respect, but we must see the Lord and Lady at once – it is urgent!" 

What ever 'business' Thranduil had gone for had to wait, as Legolas quickly explained to Celeborn and Galadriel – and Lady Arwen who had come to listen – his thoughts of Clair and the Orcs. The King was getting so bored he went for a walk outside the dining hall, with its long wooden tables covered in white cloth. 

Galadriel was shocked, Celeborn was optimistic and Arwen said, "I'll pack." 

"What?" said Legolas. 

"I'll borrow some clothes from my brother and search with you. Let's get Thranduil in and he can come too." 

Legolas and Arwen left the hall and went to look for him. 

"I don't understand," Legolas muttered. "He said he would be here." 

Just then, there was a faraway noise only to be heard by the Elves. It was the sound of Orcs – laughing. Legolas and Arwen had the same thought. They turned to each other and said in unison, "Oh no."

Chapter three

Clair woke up with a headache. 

She was being shoved left, then right, always moving forward. Clair groaned silently and found she was in the dark on her side. She turned onto her back and listened. 

There were voices outside; Clair couldn't understand what they were saying. She felt rough cloth on top of her, like she'd been packed away in a box. 

I have to get out of here, Clair thought frantically. Need to breathe fresh air! 

A while later something stopped. She wasn't moving any more. The male and female voices with her started to leave and faded into the distance. Clair thought she was alone. 

She sat up slowly and found she was sitting in a wooden cart with two big wheels on a dirt road. There were dark trees all around, it was night and the moon cast a silver glow on the leaves. 

Suddenly the voices came again, getting louder as they got nearer. Uh-oh, Clair thought. She climbed out of the cart as quick as she could, and without looking back ran blindly through the trees, with no idea where she was going. 

Clair came to a clearing in the forest and stopped, panting. Almost certain that no one was following her; she flopped down next to a tree. She felt quite proud of herself, escaping so quickly, no one even noticed! Then she felt a hand grab her shoulder.

*** 

Legolas and Arwen searched all over Lothlorien, with no luck of finding Thranduil. Wandering into the forest, on the verge of giving up, Legolas heard footsteps approaching fast. He gestured to Arwen and they hid behind two trees. The footsteps came nearer and someone was breathing hard. They sat next to the tree Legolas was behind and he noticed they were wearing a blue dress like Clair's, and quickly grabbed their shoulder. 

"OW!" Clair yelled as she was pulled backwards, her head hitting the earth with a THUMP. The face of Legolas came into view, immediately covering her mouth with his hand. 

"Shh!" he said quickly. "There may be Orcs near, we cannot be heard." 

"Good to see you too." Clair mumbled through his fingers. 

"Maybe we should take her back to Lorien." Came a female voice. Clair sat up and looked at the pale face surrounded by long dark hair. 

"I am Arwen." She told Clair. 

"Legolas' girlfriend?" Clair asked innocently. 

"No, I thought you were." 

Clair glanced at Legolas. He looked a bit sheepish. He obviously knew they were looking at him because he started to go red. Clair smiled. 

LATER 

"You will be safer among Elves," Arwen whispered. "It will take us the day to get back form here." 

"What about my father?" Legolas whispered back. 

"Thranduil? Oh, er, yes, we will find him afterwards, we want Clair to be safe first don't we?" 

"Of course." Legolas agreed. "Come, we will stay here for the night." With that the two Elves took off their packs and started sorting out their bedrolls, and Arwen gave Clair several shirts and trousers to make into a bed. They settled down amongst the tall trees and before she realised she was even sleepy Clair had nodded off. 

To Clair's dismay she was woken by being shoved, she opened her eyes slowly and found the sun was just rising over the pale faraway mountains, and it was Arwen who woke her. She was dashing about packing things with Legolas, and every so often she came over and pushed Clair in the side to get her up. 

Clair grumbled and sat up, the shirts and trousers getting crinkled as she did so. When the Elves were finished, Legolas came over and gave Clair a handful of bread wrapped in leaves. All Clair could say was, "Uh?" 

"Lembas bread," he explained. Seeing that Clair was still half asleep, he added, "Breakfast." 

Arwen walked over pulling on her pack and fiddling with her hair, and said, 

"There is a pool not far from here, if you would like to bath before we leave." 

Clair looked down at her dirt-encrusted dress. "Yes please."

Chapter four

Arwen led her to a circle of trees, inside was a large clear pool that was shaded from the sunny morning. 

"O! That looks nice!" Clair exclaimed. 

"Here," Arwen smiled. "You can wear these garments"- she handed her a white shirt and a pair of trousers-"They would be more… suitable for our journey." 

"Thanks." Said Clair, and Arwen sat on a nearby rock to make sure there was no trouble. 

Clair felt herself go furiously red as she got undressed and jumped quickly into the pool, making lots of bubbles to cover herself. Maybe if she'd thought about the fact that people on Middle Earth didn't have showers, then she wouldn't have been so eager to come and see 

Legolas. But if he could stand it on Earth, having his ears covered all the time and only eating and drinking salad and water, she could manage this. Even if Arwen giggled quietly as she sang. Okay, so Clair wasn't about to be the next Madonna, but she thought she was pretty good at it. 

"I am beautifuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuul-" 

By now Arwen had started laughing so much she was having serious trouble standing. Clair felt slightly hurt. 

"Oh, go over there while I finish, if you can't handle it." she told her. 

"But you'll be alone, milady. I am not to leave you alone no matter what." 

"Look, I didn't tell you to laugh, okay? Just go!" So Arwen left, still snickering at her singing. 

Clair carried on washing and stopped when she heard a noise. But nothing else came, so she decided to calm her nerves and continue wailing loudly. 

Another noise came a little while after; she spun round to see Legolas standing above her with his arms crossed, smiling. Immediately she covered up with the rag she was using for washing, she might have looked daft but Clair wasn't taking any chances. No way was she flashing - she'd die of embarrassment. She'd still be red when they buried her. 

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked him. She hated herself - that was such a stupid question. 

"I said I'd watch you." He kept smiling down at her as he continued, 

"Arwen said you sound like a bird being strangled." At this his smile got broader, as if he was going to burst into fits of laughter any second. Clair felt mad. 

"You came to listen to me to see how bad I am?" she felt like such an idiot. Why did she tell Arwen to go? I could have lived through that, Clair thought furiously. But Legolas laughing at me? This is so embarrassing. 

She waited for Legolas to respond, but he obviously still found it too funny. He walked over to a tree with his back to her, and Clair bathed quickly, totally ignoring him, except when she glanced at his back to make sure he wasn't looking. 

She got out in the blink of an eye and pulled on the medium brown trousers and a white shirt Arwen had given her and told Legolas he could look. He noticed something was wrong immediately and asked, 

"Did I hurt you?" 

"No." Clair lied, and walked round him and back to Arwen and the packs, wishing she had something to tie her hair back with. 

The three of them packed in silence and Arwen led the way to Lothlorien, Legolas kept a lookout and Clair – well, she just followed them. Through the forest, passed a waterfall and over the rocky remains of an old town built by Men. To Clair's dismay dead bodies lay scattered across the ground, there had been a battle at some point. What really got Clair was the awful stench that hung in the air around them, it made her feel sick. Just then she walked passed and old stone hut there the stench got even stronger and Clair threw up on someone, apologising quickly, hoping the Elves didn't see her. But the noise had caught their attention, and they came over and saw what Clair had eaten for breakfast all over the decaying body of a man. As she stared at it the body didn't seem too impressed, but it didn't say anything. 

By the end of the day Clair's legs could barely keep her up, the Elves didn't have many breaks. She was starving and, to top it all off, it had started to rain. Huge drops hit Clair's head and shoulders, soaking her and making her feel sticky. Her hair got very wet but she didn't think she looked too bad – she'd tied it back with a scrap of blue material Legolas had given her. She didn't know where he got it from but his shirt seemed to have got shorter. 

They stopped at a clearing in the new forest they had entered, and Legolas turned to her and said, "Lorien. You will be amazed by it." He gestured through the trees and Clair followed the direction saying, 

"Look, I come from Earth, where we have TVs, mobile phones and stuff? So there's nothing here that's going to make my eyes pop open or my jaw drop." 

She stopped as the view registered. 

It was a great tree, and it was all she could see. Just the size of the trunk was enormous; Clair couldn't see anything else but tree, left or right. She certainly couldn't look over the top of it. She craned her neck upwards and saw the lowest branches as a blur; they seemed to reach up into space. 

Carved into the tree were two tall closed narrow doors that met in a point at the top. 

From Clair's left came a male voice, which startled her, and she spun round. 

"Good evening friends! I trust your journey has been well? You have found King Thranduil I hope?" 

"Not yet." Legolas told the blond male Elf who walked towards them and bowed to Arwen. 

"That is ill tidings indeed," the Elf shook his head and kissed Arwens' hand. "But you will find him. Tell me," he spoke to Legolas, "Who is this fair lady?" 

"Dear friend, she is Lady Clair of course! Have I not told you of her?" 

The Elf looked surprised. "The Lady Clair? The one whom you love?" 

"'It is she." 

The Elf's mouth dropped open for a moment, then he composed himself and bowed to Clair, but didn't offer his hand. 

"I am Haldir, the blah blah blah of the Lord and Lady of blah de blah." Was all Clair could understand. 

"Um, aren't you going to kiss my hand too?" she asked him. 

Haldir stood and stammered, "Well, Milady, kissing ones hand is seen as…erm, when you kiss a lady's hand, it subtly tells her you…like her." 

"You mean you fancy her?" 

"Erm, yes, I suppose so…" 

Clair thought about when she'd first met Legolas and smiled. So he'd liked her then?! 

Haldir was surprised again as Clair burst out laughing. 

"You…you fancy Arwen!" she giggled. 

"I do. I mean WHAT?!" Haldir exclaimed. He pulled her next to him and whispered something in her ear. 

"Oh…." Clair said and began walking back through the trees the way Haldir had come and disappeared through the trees. Arwen was blushing and Legolas was trying to work out what was said, and Haldir broke the silence and said, "Follow me please, I will take you to the Lord and Lady to tell of your journey, perhaps we could work out where King Thranduil could be from there?" 

Legolas nodded and he and a crimson Arwen followed Haldir through the doors in the huge tree trunk. Legolas stared before him and his mouth fell open.

Chapter five

Clair walked around the side of the tree trunk until she was well out of sight of Legolas, Arwen and Haldir. She was met by a She-Elf who looked just like- 

"Sinta!" 

"Yes Milady! Come quickly, we must get you sorted!" She held Clair's backpack out to her and Clair rummaged around in it looking for her favourite clothes. She changed quickly behind a tree as Sinta checked that no one was coming. 

Clair emerged wearing her favourite long white skirt that stopped at her ankles and a good fitting white top that left her shoulders bare. Sinta smiled and gestured back through the forest. "You'd better get there quick, or he won't realise you're there when he's drunk!" 

Clair rushed through the forest back to the tall doors and tugged on the gold handle. 

Legolas gaped in awe at the hall full of Elves before him. 

Long wooden tables covered in white sheets were piled high with food and drink, chairs ran down the sides of them and all of the Elves stood and chorused, "Surprise!" Legolas was speechless. 

The Elves piled forward and surrounded him, congratulating him for something and clapping him on the back. 

"Happy birthday good friend!" said an Elf. "You are officially three thousand years old!" 

"I – who?" Legolas stammered. Everyone laughed. 

"It was a trick!" Haldir appeared at his side grinning triumphantly. "You have just been fooled for another year!" 

"What? What was a trick?" Legolas stammered. 

"The Orc sightings in the forest, to get you thinking about something else! And Thranduil coming here for 'business', he was sorting out this party! He never went missing at all!" 

As Legolas took this all in, a smile slowly spread across his face. 

"What about you, Arwen?" He spun round and faced her; she was smiling too. "You were all in on this?" 

He looked around the hall and was about to laugh, when a thought struck him. "What about Clair? When she went missing? That was you too wasn't it?" 

Everyone went quiet. Haldirs' face was blank. Legolas lost his smile. 

Just then there was a deep booming laugh from across the hall, and King Thranduil strode over. 

"My son!" he laughed, "Everything was our work!" Legolas' face relaxed. 

"Why you – you're terrible!" he laughed, and a group of Elves started to play sweet music and Thranduil announced, "Now, on with the merrymaking!" 

Everyone joked and laughed, some Elves sang, others danced, and Legolas was swept up into it all and had the time of his life. 

Just then there was a small noise. Every Elf picked it up and looked towards the two doors. The right door opened slowly and Clair walked in. As soon as she noticed all eyes were on her, she hid shyly behind the door and blushed. 

Legolas didn't notice. He walked over and exclaimed, "This is the best birthday ever!" 

"And the surprises aren't over yet!" Thranduil announced. "We also have another guest…" he gestured behind him. Through the crowds came a familiar face. 

"Oh my god!" Clair exclaimed. "Uncle Eddie!" 

"So he calls himself," Thranduil agreed. "He is a friend, yes? We do not have to…remove him?" 

"NO! No, he's family! Er, how did he get here?" 

"I've no idea. I'll take him to my room for a chat, and perhaps some professional wine sampling… in the meantime, tuck in!" 

The hall was filled with the sound of chairs scraping the floor as everyone was seated, and food passed around. Clair was at one end of the table sat next to an Elf she'd never met, across from them were Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Legolas sat diagonally to Celeborn's left. Clair was quiet as the group started talking, Galadriel proving to be very interested in Clair's style of clothing. 

"We ladies prefer to have our dresses on the floor," she told Clair looking at the length of her skirt. "It keeps us… warmer." 

"Don't you have underwear?" Clair asked. 

"Well, no," Celeborn answered. "But personally I like to have the air around my-" 

"Celeborn!" Galadriel interrupted. 

Just then there was a coughing noise. The three looked at Legolas, who was desperately trying not to choke on his drink. 

"Ahem, er, do excuse me, Lord and Ladies… I must go outside." He couldn't resist adding, "But you may not want to join me, as it may be too cold for you…!" 

He grabbed Clair's arm and pulled her up. "You too!" 

They found their way through the crowds of Elves and out the tall doors into the quiet night air. 

Legolas took Clair's hands and pulled her close. 

"Oh…" Clair said into his shoulder. "I thought you were going to… well…" 

Legolas pulled away slightly. 

"Kiss you?" he asked. 

"Er, yeah…" Legolas smiled and raised an eyebrow. 

"I can do that too." He told her and moved towards her. 

"Wait a minute, are you expecting me to just let you-" 

Legolas cut her off and pressed his lips to hers, making Clair gasp quietly. He held her tighter and moved his hands down her back. 

They pulled away slowly, savouring each other's taste, and walked back into the hall in content silence to find Uncle Eddie. Legolas kept his arm around Clair's waist as he walked her through a door at the far end. Inside was a table covered in empty goblets; a wooden barrel at its feet, and the two they had been searching for were deep in conversation. 

"Aaah, this one's delicious!" Thranduil was saying. 

"No, no. If you think _that_ one's delicious, you must try this one! This one's got a fruit thingy to it…" Uncle Eddie hiccupped. "Oh, excuse me." 

"Don't worry!" Thranduil assured him. "It just shows you are enjoying it!" 

So sampling wines was a serious business was it? The two of them were practically giddy on the stuff. 

Legolas took the golden goblet Thranduil was holding and said, "I think you have had far too much of that already, father!" 

"Nonsense, dear boy!" Thranduil said, hiccupping himself. "Why, I'm just getting started!" and with that he fell off his chair and collapsed on the floor unconscious. 

Legolas laughed and said to Uncle Eddie, "I bet if you finish this goblet, you'll end up like him. I think we shall do a little wine tasting of our own, except without falling over unconscious!" he gestured to Clair who looked surprised – she hadn't heard of this! 

"Very well," Uncle Eddie slurred, "I'll leave you to it then." And he wandered around the room and eventually out the door. 

"Now what?" Clair asked. 

"Now? We drink!" Legolas smiled genuinely and filled another goblet. "Dine with me, fair lady, for it is three weeks and six days tonight that I first set eyes upon your beautiful face." 

Clair blushed furiously. 

"Er…" she stammered. "Actually, I'd just like to go to bed. 

Legolas raised his eyebrows and smirked. 

"Er, not like that!" she rushed. "I mean, I just miss my bed…" 

Legolas shrugged. 

"We do not have to go to *_my*_ bed." 

"Well that's good, because I want to go to *_mine*_!" 

"Very well." 

Legolas led her back through the hall, out of the tall doors again and into the dark forest. He stopped at a tree and gestured up into it. 

"This is your bed." He told Clair. 

"Okaaaaay," Clair said. 

Legolas lifted her up and she scrambled blindly through the branches and found a pile of blankets in the middle of the tree. The centre of the tree was flat, but how the Elves got it like that Clair had no idea. 

"Thanks!" she called down. 

"No problem!" Legolas called back. A second later he was in the tree with her. 

"Er… did you come up to say goodnight?" Clair asked awkwardly. 

"Yes, but first I would like to sing to you. Is that alright?" 

"Um…okay." 

"Close your eyes." 

Legolas laid Clair down and her back hit a branch, but she didn't say anything – she didn't want to spoil the moment. She felt Legolas lay down beside her and heard his soft voice, barely a whisper in her ear. 

"Maybe it's intuition 

But some things you just don't question 

Like in your eyes 

I see my future in an instant 

And there it goes 

I think I've found my best friend 

I know that it might sound more than a little crazy 

But I believe 

I knew I loved you before I met you 

I think I dreamed you into life 

I knew I loved you before I met you 

I have been waiting all my life 

There's just no rhyme or reason 

Only this sense of completion 

And in your eyes 

I see the missing pieces 

I'm searching for 

I think I've found my way home 

I know that it might sound more than a little crazy 

But I believe 

I knew I loved you before I met you 

I think I dreamed you into life 

I knew I loved you before I met you 

I have been waiting all my life 

A thousand angels dance around you 

I am complete now that I've found you 

I knew I loved you before I met you 

I think I dreamed you into life 

I knew I loved you before I met you 

I have been waiting all my life." 

Clair sighed happily, feeling sleep take her over. She stretched back on the branch she was laying on and there was a loud creak. 

"Aaargh!" Clair screamed as the branch broke and she fell out of the tree and landed in a leafy bush next to it. The next thing Legolas heard was a meek sounding, "I'm okay." 

Chapter six

Clair returned to the hall for breakfast the next morning. She wasn't in the best of moods after falling out of the tree, and had several bruises and a headache to go with it. She made a beeline for the main table and began piling her plate high with assorted fruit and un-nameable things. Uncle Eddie came up behind her. 

"Morning!" he said cheerfully. Clair brightened at once. "Uncle Eddie! Are you over the wine yet?" 

"Nearly sober, yes! Now er, what's this spell thing I've been hearing about?" 

Clair froze. He knew. And no doubt he would tell Clair's mum about it, and then… BIG trouble. 

"Please don't tell mum!" she burst out. "She'll ground me! Or something!" 

Uncle Eddie frowned. 

"I suppose, the least amount of people should know really…" 

"Yeah! Like the amount of people that know already? Please?" Clair gave him the big eyes. 

"Okay! I won't tell your mum, or anyone else." 

"Phew! I mean, thanks! Uncle Eddie, how do you know about… everything?" 

"Oh, an Elf called er, what was it? Legolas? He told me all about it yesterday." 

"Indeed he did." Legolas appeared at Clair's side. "I have told Uncle Eddie how deep for you my love runs, and begged him to let us keep seeing each other." Clair's mouth fell open. 

"And?" she said stupidly. 

"And I said yes." Uncle Eddie finished. "Now you had better go say goodbye to everyone before you leave, Clair." 

"Can she not stay a little longer?" Legolas asked. 

"Well, oh, just while you say goodbye, I'll catch your mum when she comes in." 

"Oh thank you Uncle Eddie! What was the spell again? Um…" She recited the spell form her mind and Uncle Eddie disappeared. 

"Come on Legolas!" She grabbed his arm. "Let's go see some people!" 

Clair went all around Lothlorien saying goodbye to the Elves. There was Thranduil, Arwen, Haldir, Celeborn and Galadriel, and all the Elves who had rushed to help her when she'd fallen out of the tree the night before. One had made her a cushion, but she wasn't sure what that was implying… At last Clair was alone and wandering through the forest. She pulled the spell out of her dungarees but then she heard a quiet rustle of leaves. The sound immediately took her back to the morning in Mirkwood, and she half expected another THWAK on the head. 

She spun round and saw Legolas standing straight in front of her. He smiled sadly. 

"You forgot me." 

"Oh, well, actually I was hoping you would forget." 

Legolas frowned. "Why?" 

"I just… hate leaving. It feels like I'm saying goodbye to you." 

"We will see each other again. I will come and see you." 

"Yeah, but how long do I have to wait?" 

"Believe me Lady, my heart would not have lasted had you not returned. Never that long." 

"So I'll see you in less than two weeks? What if you get caught by mum?" 

"Then I shall tell her how much I love you and pray she does not have a heart of stone." 

Clair smiled. "Okay. Kiss me first?" 

Legolas smiled back. "You do not have to ask." 

He took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. 

Clair read the spell but even though she expected it, no wind came. The next thing she knew she was standing in Jakes bedroom looking at Uncle Eddie sat on the bed. Next to Clair's mum, who was bound and gagged. 

What do you think? You know where the review button is! /\_/\*


End file.
